


sa pagbulong at paghalik

by wineandvodka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheesy slight siguro, korni
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/pseuds/wineandvodka
Summary: konting harot lang sa Allhome.





	sa pagbulong at paghalik

“Minhyun, hindi ako matatapos sa paghuhugas kung nakayakap ka magdamag.” Siniko ni Jaehwan ang kasintahan.

“Sabi ko naman kasi sayo ako na maghuhugas.” Mas lalo lang humigpit ang yakap ni Minhyun. “Alam mo naman ayoko kong napapagod ang mga maganda mong kamay.” Bulong nito kahit silang dalawa lang ang nasa kusina.

“Kaya nga ayoko na ikaw maghugas kasi mukhang namaga na niyang kamay mo sa kahuhugas simula noong bata ka.” Asar ni Jaehwan. Nakiliti siya sa buntong hininga ni Minhyun sa kanyang leeg kaya naman winisikan niya ang mukha ng nobyo. Naramdaman niya ang pagkawala ng mga braso na naka-balot sa sakanya pero hindi ang pagkawala ng tampo ni Minhyun.

“Oo na, mataba daliri ko pero at least gwapo.” Kindat ni Minhyun (pero mukhang pumikit lang siya) at napa-ikot na lang ni Jaehwan ang kanyang mata. “Pero alam ko na kaya ka nag-volunteer maghugas kasi para makita nila mama na kunwari masipag ka.” Hindi napigilan ni Minhyun ang pagkurot sa pisngi ni Jaehwan. 

 

Masipag din naman talaga si Jaehwan, sadyang _mas_ masipag lang si Minhyun. Mas masipag sa paglilinis, sa pagsermon, sa pag-utos—mukhang nakakuha lang ng pangalawang nanay si Jaehwan pero ang pagiging maalaga ay ang pangalawang gayuma lang sakanya ni Minhyun.

Nagkakilala ang dalawa noong college sila, sa isang bar na madalas kinukuha si Jaehwan bilang gitarista o para umawit tuwing sabado. Sa gabing iyon, nagkaroon ng open mic at hindi niya inasahan na unang lalapit si Minhyun. Kahit sa dim lighting, nabighani si Jaehwan sa kagwapuhan ng lalaki at hindi niya tinanggi na kilig na naramdaman ng binulong nito and title ng kanta.

_Kay tagal kong sinunusuyod ang buong mundo para hanapin, para hanapin ka_

Unang linya palang ay nadama na ni Jaehwan ang lagit ng tingin ni Minhyun pero ang unang gayuma sakanya, ang matamis na boses nito. Akala ni Jaehwan ang ngiti at pasasalamat ni Minhyun ang kanyang paalam ngunit pagkatapos ng gig, nakita niya si Minhyun sa labas ng bar suot pa rin ang nakaktunaw na ngiti.

Lumapit si Jaehwan at bumanat. “Maasahan ko bang mula ngayon pag-ibig mo ay sa akin?”

“Kaya nga sinusundo kita, diba?” Tumawa si Minhyun. Naisip ni Jaehwan kung makatarungan ba na pati ang tawa niya ay nakakaakit din. “Pero hindi tugma kasi more like ihahatid kita sa condo mo or dorm mo? Kung gusto mo lang naman?” Sa puntong ito, hindi na nag-isip si Jaehwan kung ano pwedeng mangyari sakanya kaya pumayag siya.

 

Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas at eto si Jaehwan sa pang-ilang bisita niya sa bahay nila Minhyun. Alam niya naman na gustong gusto na siya ng mga magulang ni Minhyun pero syempre kailangan patuloy pa rin ang pag-impress magiging biyenan niya. Kahit sa tagal nila ni Minhyun, hindi pa naman iniisip ng seryoso ni Jaehwan ang kasal dahil nagsisimula pa lang sila sa kanilang kanya-kanyang career at marami pa naman silang pagdadaanan pero ang hindi mapigilan isipin ni Jaehwan ay kapag tuwing tumitingin siya sa kasintahan, alam niyang si Minhyun na; unang mukhang nakikita sa pag-gising, huling mukhang nakikita bago pag-tulog, at ang kanyang inuuwian araw-araw. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jaehwan sa kurot ni Minhyun pero bago pa siya nakapag-salita ay pumasok ang ate ni Minhyun.

“Hay nako, sa harot niyong yan, hindi talaga matatapos ang hugasan.” Napalingon ang magkasintahan.

Tinabi ni Jaehwan ang huling baso at nagpunas ng kamay. “Si Minhyun lang naman po.”

“Sinungaling at saka Jaehwan, please, ang tagal ko na sinabi sayo na ‘wag ka na gumamit ng “po”. Ang awkward pakinggan.” Iling ni Sujin. “Anyway, sabi nila mama pumunta daw kayo sa Allhome para i-confirm yung order ng tiles at pintura para sa renovation ng bahay.”

“Bakit hindi na lang tawagan?” tanong ni Minhyun.

“Ang arte daw ng Allhome pero feeling ko may ibang pinapahiwatig si mama na…” Hindi na tinapos ni Sujin ang sasabihin kundi kinindatan niya na ang katapid.

“Ate naman!” Nagulat si Jaehwan sa biglang sigaw ni Minhyun.

“Na gusto niya magdate kayo! Hala siya ang arte din, o sige na layas na kayo, eto susi ng pickup truck. Kung pwede na daw i-uwi, kunin niyo na din para hindi na mag-deliver. Sino ba mag-dadrive?” Kinuha agad ni Minhyun ang kamay ni Jaehwan sabay kuha ng susi sa kanyang tumatawang ate.

Pagdating sa Allhome, inaya muna ni Minhyun si Jaehwan maglibot. Napaghalataan ni Jaehwan na mas clingy si Minhyun kumpara sa ibang araw pero hinayaan niya din ito. Halos yakapin na ni Minhyun ang kaliwang braso ni Jaehwan habang naka-hawak kamay din.

Unang pinuntahan nila ang appliances section at bago pa man may sabihin si Minhyun, inunahan na siya ni Jaehwan. “Minhyun, mahal kita pero subukan mong bumili ng isa pang cleaning item at makikipag-break na ako sa sayo.”

Tumawa si Minhyun. “Subukan mong makipag-break sa akin.” At biglang bulong, “babalik ka pa rin kasi mahal mo ako, diba?” Tinignan ni Jaehwan ng masama si Minhyun kasi totoo naman. Nang gusto ni Jaehwan bitawan ang kamay ni Minhyun, hinigpitan lang ng nobyo. “Babe, wag, dito ka lang.”

“May nakain ka ba kanina o may pinakain sayo si ate Sujin kasi sobrang clingy mo talaga ngayon, o baka _meron_ ka ngayon?” Si Jaehwan naman ang napa-ngisi ngayon.

“Siguro nga _meron_ kaya, babe, gusto ko ng bagong refrigerator. Yung mas malaki.” Inartehan ni Minhyun ang pagkasabi. 

“Gago, okay na kaya yung size ng fridge natin sa condo. Aanhin mo naman yung mas malaki, e hindi naman tayo nagluluto palagi?”

“More space para sa leftovers at take outs?”

“Gago nga talaga.”

Kahit wala masyadong tao or kaya naman sumusunod na sales person, panay bulong si Minhyun kay Jaehwan ng kung ano-ano at nakaka-ilang nakaw na halik sa pisngi na din. Hindi talaga ma-gets ni Jaehwan kung ano ang sapi ng kasintahan. Napadpad naman sila sa furniture section at inaamin ni Jaehwan na nagandahan siya sa mga naka-display. Malalaking sofa at kama, mga sosyal na upuan at lamesa, kahit sa shelves ay naakit siya. Madalang siyang sumama tuwing nag-fufurniture hunting si Minhyun pero kapag nakikita niya sketches or plans ni Minhyun, maganda naman talaga. Kahit isa siyang musikero at si Minhyun ay isang interior designer, na-aappreciate niya pa rin yung art; same difference kumbaga.

“Babe, imagine mo ito, yang sofa tapos iyong coffee table.” Tinuro ni Minhyun gamit ang kamay na naka-kabit kay Jaehwan. “tapos itong dining table—ay! Itong table bagay sa bagong project ko…” Patuloy si Minhyun sa pagdaldal habang naglalakad sila at patuloy din tumatango si Jaehwan.

“Hoy, baka nakalimutan mo na yung tiles at pintura nila tita.” Paalala ni Jaehwan.

“Last na, eto imagine mo itong kama tapos yan side table tapos naiimagine mo ba kung magpapakasal tayo?”

Sa sobrang bilis ng paglingon ni Jaehwan kay Minhyun feeling niya nabali na leeg niya. “Anong sabi mo?” Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jaehwan, hindi niya malaman kung anong mukha ang meron niya na sa sobrang gulo ng isip niya ngayon. Nakatitig lang sakanya si Minhyun kasama ang ngiting nakakatunaw, gasuklay na mga mata at namumulang tenga.

“Testing lang kung nakikinig ka pa.” Biro ni Minhyun pero hindi natuwa si Jaehwan kaya bumitaw siya sakanya at nagsimula lumakad palayo. Hinabol siya ni Minhyun at naabot pa rin ang kanyang pulso. Napaharap siya ni Minhyun sabay kulong sa akap nito. “Sorry, na-excite ako pero seryoso nga yun.”

“Hwang Minhyun, hindi nakakatawaaaaa.” Umungot si Jaehwan.

“Kim Jaehwan, mahal na mahal kita—“

“Minhyun, wag dito, sige na, hindi romantic.” Tinakpan ni Jaehwan ang kanyang mukha. Sa pag-ilang beses ngayong araw, hinigpitan ni Minhyun ang kanyang yakap kay Jaehwan and bumulong muli. “Asahan mong mula noon hanggang ngayon, pag-ibig ko’y sayo.” Hinalikan ulit ni Minhyun ang pisngi ni Jaehwan. “Magtatanong ulit ako sayo bukas kung oo lang ang sagot mo ngayon.”

Humugot ng lakas si Jaehwan para tignan ulit si Minhyun. Isang daliri lang siguro ang distansiya ng kanilang mga mukha nang sumagot si Jaehwan. “Ayusin mo bukas, Hwang, kundi talagang makiki-pagbreak na ako sayo.”

 

Hindi makapaniwala si Jaehwan na sa Allhome pa talaga napag-desisyunan ni Minhyun na itanong ang life-changing, million dollar question na yan. 

 

Kaya napag-desisyonan na din niya na hindi na siya babalik ng Allhome.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pasenya, di ko alam kung ano to basta nakapunta lang ako ng allhome at eto naisip ko. hindi ko alam kung ba bagay talaga yung sundo kay minhyun pero yung cover kasi ni johnoy danao ;;_;;


End file.
